The present invention relates to a driving system and, more particularly, to a display driving system for driving at least two different types of displays such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT) and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Conventionally, two different types of displays such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) are driven with two different controllers accompanied with two specific memories, so that an individual display is enabled on the CRT and the LCD. Even if the same display pattern is to be enabled on the CRT and on the LCD, the addresses and the bit positions of the memories associated with the CRT and LCD are different because they are driven with different driving methods. Therefore, different control programs are needed in the controllers for the CRT and the LCD. Thus, a complicated circuit configuration is needed.